You Thought I was Nobody
by C.S.M.P
Summary: Hiccup is a nerd in a school. But he helps out a girl. Will this lead to something more or will he just be stuck a nobody forever


**This is my story of how Henry "Hiccup" finds Astrid and has a tad bit of an adventure along the way. Now i am going to try and stick to the personalities characters as shown in the movie but who knows. If a little of OC happens please advise me. I will try and update as soon as i can. My life is in utter chaos right now and i just felt i needed to write a story. So, sit back and enjoy. (yes this is hicstrid)**

**-C.S.M.P.**

The blare of the alarm from Hiccups phone reminded him to get up. Putting on his glasses, he groggily got up and slipped a pair of worn blue jeans on. He grabbed his phone and hit the "off" button on the screen. Hiccup let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. Out of habit he rubbed his chin-stubble. Hiccup slowly pattered into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. Putting some water on his hands, he did his best to flatten out his hair and make him look presentable. The teenage boy sighed. "The first day of school." he grumbled. "Maybe I'll get a date for this time."

I walked back out and put on an AC/DC concert T-Shirt. Throwing on a gray hooded sweatshirt and a black jacket, he walked downstairs into the large kitchen. Oh yeah, he lived in a big house in the middle of a forest. His dad, Stoick, the mayor of Berk, was always flashing his money about. Going on trips, getting new things, oh yeah. He did all of that. The one thing he did not do was spend time with his son. Sure Hiccup got what he asked for but that didn't replace the empty hole in his heart where his father should be.

You must be asking, "where is his mother?" Well, she wasnt no soccer mom. Her named was Valkyrie. She loved doing dangerous things like climbing mountains. On her way to mount everest, her plane crashed and was never recovered. Stoick chooses to believe that his lover had died, but Hiccup, he chooses to believe that she is out there and one day, one day he will find her and the family will be united once again. Anyways, Hiccup opened the fridge and pulled out a banana. He doesn't usually eat in the morning. For some reason he stays "full" till lunch. Hiccup just eats to help give himself nutrition for the morning.

He took a small bite and sniffed. After he was done eating, he put the peel into the trash and grabbed his old backpack. Hiccup walked over to the stairs and put on some converse. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, Hiccup opened the door and walked out to the garage. He typed in the code and the garage door lifted to reveal his Street Triple Triumph motorbike. His smirked. What a cliché. A nerd riding a motorcycle. But Hiccup didn't care. He thought it was cool.

Hiccup threw his leg over and turned the key. The bike sputtered to life. He put on his helmet and clicked the straps together. He turned the throttle and burned out of the garage. Onto he driveway leading to the main road.

Hiccup drove up to the school. "Welcome Berk Vikings!" said a banner hung on the main entrance into the school. He chuckled. The school spirit sure hasnt dwindled. He thought.

Speeding up Hiccup drove into the schools gravel parking lot. Hiccup pulled into the farthest part of the parking lot. He didnt want to attract any unwanted attention. Last year his tires were stabbed multiple times. Hiccup complained to the school and they told him they arent responsible for damaged student property.

Unbuckling his helmet, Hiccup swung his leg over off his bike. He walked to the schools stairs and climbed up them to the main doors.

There were tons of kids. Mostly freshmen and sophmores, but he still felt a little claustrophobic. He squeezed through the groups of kids in circles.

"Sorry!"

"'Scuse me!"

"Pardon."

Hiccup finally made it to his first class. Art. Easy A. Hiccup could draw really well. But painting, thats a whole other story. His teacher , greeted him with a gravelly voice. She used to smoke.

"Hiccup! My favorite student! How was your summer dear?" She asked the tall lanky boy.

"Very good Ma'am. How about yours?" Hiccup said in a kind voice.

"Oh it was ok. Glad to have you back dear." The old woman replied.

"Like wise." Hiccup replied smiling. A big blonde teenager walked in.

"Fi-Marvin!" Hiccup stuttered. He almost said Fishlegs. Buts thats a story for another time

"Hey Hiccup!" Marvin said. They gave each other a brief hug patting backs.

"Good to see you man." Hiccup said letting go.

"You too." The big blonde said.

"Why dont the both of you go sit down?" said to the boys. "Class is about to start."

The boys replied with a "Yes Ma'am" and sat down in the back.

After a while, people began to come in. People that both Marvin and Hiccup didnt know, nor did they bother to know. They were perfectly being happy staying by themselves. Well, the would like a date or two before the school year ended but they doubted that would happen.

Marvin tapped Hiccups shoulder. "Hiccup, Look." He whispered and pointed over to the door. Hiccup sighed. "Aw man." Just then, Rachael and Russell Thorston walked in. Right behind them was Scott Jorgeson, Hiccups dumb, asshole cousin. Hiccup looked away in disgust and put his feet on his desk and leaned back in his chair. Class began and greeted everyone back. She handed out blank white paper. She asked everyone to draw their best flower. Hiccup began right away with a rose. He heard the door open and looked. Astrid Hofferson. She was Hiccup's bane of existence yet his reason to live. Astrid was the most popular girl in all of Berk and, the most beautiful. Every guy went after her. Sadly she was dating Scott. Hiccup did not know why. Scott would disrespect her and show her off as a trophy as if to say "Look at me. Look at me. I have the prettiest girl in school and you cant have her. "

"Sorry I'm late. Last minute schedule changes." Astrid said in a beautiful voice. waved a hand at Astrid.

"Bah. Excuses. Just find a seat dear." The teacher said. She looked around biting her lip. Hiccup tried his best to keep drawing and not think about Astrid.

There were two seats left. One next to Hiccup or one next to Scott. Scott winked and patted at the desk next to him. Astrid acted as if she didn't see him. Instead, Astrid walked right over to the desk next to Hiccup. She set her stuff down next to the desk and sat down. Astrid leaned over to Hiccup.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"W-what?" Hiccup replied.

"What are we doing?" Astrid repeated with annoyance.

"D-draw a flower." He replied.

"Oh. Ok." She pulled out a pencil and got to work. Hiccup gave Marvin a "What is she doing?" look. Marvin just smiled and shrugged. When Hiccup finished, he handed it to . The teacher looked at it and smiled. She raised it up.

"Class, this is one fine piece of art. Hiccup is a true Artist." Hiccup coughed and rubbed his neck. He could feel his face turning red as a tomato. I looked around at the class. Marvin was still smiling. He liked the art. Scott, was talking to his friends and pointing at Hiccup chuckling. Astrid didn't show any reaction. Hiccup sighed. kept the drawing and told the lanky boy to sit down. He did as he was told and sat backdown.

After class Hiccup walked to his locker. It was banged up and had a bit on graffiti on it. He put in the combination and pulled the lock. It unlocked and Hiccup pulled open the door. He through some stuff inside.

"What was that little thing you pulled back there?" A very familiar angry voice said. Hiccup turned around and saw that Scott had trapped Astrid against the locker.

"I didnt notice!" Astrid replied in a shaky voice. 'Ive got to do something.' Hiccup thought. He walked over.

"Is there a problem?" Hiccup asked to the couple. Scott turned. They met eye to eye. Scott was bigger than Hiccup but not by much.

"Go away useless. This doesn't involve you." Scott snarled. Hiccup flinched.

"Well, seeing how you are bothering a friend of mine I think it does." Hiccup retorted. Scott grabbed Hiccup by the throat and pushed him against the locker next to Astrid. Everybody walking by kept their heads down. They new Scott was bigger and angrier and they didn't want any part in it. Hiccup raised a finger

"If you tighten your grip, there will be consequences." He warned. Scott of course, tightened his grip.

"What are y-" Hiccup cut off his sentence by hitting him in the throat. Scott released and Hiccup put a hand on Scott's shoulder, pressing down on a pressure point.

"Now, you will not scare her anymore. You wont threaten me. Clear?" Scott didn't do anything. Hiccup pushed harder. "Clear?" He said a bit more stern. Scott nodded, hatred burning in his eyes. Hiccup let go and turned to Astrid.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked. Astrid responded by punching Hiccup in the ribs. "OW! What on this green earth was that for?!" He protested.

"Just stay away from me." Astrid replied. Her eyes filled with hatred. He couldn't tell if it was for him or Scott.

"Fine. I just saved your arse by the way." Hiccup said clutching his side and walking away to his next class. Behind him, a group had formed whispering and pointing at the departing Hiccup. "This is going to be a greeaat year." Hiccup mumbled.


End file.
